The First Five
, Scott Kreamer | Storyboarder(s) = Paul Linsley, Alice Herring | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = The-first-five-cast.jpg | Previous = Goose Chase | Next = See No Weevil | Poll = What did you think about "The First Five"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "The First Five" is the twenty-fourth episode from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis When Po throws a party and invites the First Furious Five to attend, everyone is shocked to learn that Shifu may not be the courageous hero that they thought he was. Summary ]] In a desolate area, a pair of Imperial rhino guards come across a sword sticking out of a crystal-when they attempt to remove it, they are enveloped by a flash of light. Elsewhere, in the Valley of Peace, it is an anniversary of Shifu becoming a kung fu master, which Po mistakenly believes is Shifu's 100th anniversary. Much to Shifu's chagrin, Po has thrown a party for him, including Shifu's teammates from the previous incarnation of the Furious Five: Elephant, Snow Leopard, and Rooster. Much to the surprise of Po and the current team of Five, however, Shifu's former comrades are mocking towards him and regard him as a coward. Outraged by the slight against their master, the Five attack their predecessors but prove to be no match for the more experienced kung fu masters. ]] Returning to the Jade Palace, the members of the previous Five explain that their last mission as a group was battling the demon Xi'an, and that upon his defeat they had the chance to recover his powerful mystic sword. However, Shifu, upon reaching the sword, apparently slipped and dropped it into the nearby volcano, costing them the chance to use the relic for good. They then report the news of its reappearance, and offer Shifu the chance to join them in recovering it. Shifu notes that the mission cannot be accomplished, as during their last encounter with the sword Fenghuang provided a mystical shield that only she knows how to generate to protect them. The former members of the Five then reveal that they have brought Fenghuang from Chorh-Gom Prison, albeit with a manacle that limits her ability to fight and fly. To the shock of his former colleagues and pupils, Shifu refuses to go along, despite the fact that the mission has been approved by the Emperor and that Shifu will incur great dishonor by doing so. Requiring five to recover the sword safely, Shifu's former teammates begin heading back to Chorh-Gom with Fenghuang when Po approaches them and convinces them to let him go in Shifu's place. On the way to the sword, they encounter the Imperial guards, who appear to have been mystically affected by the weapon and are now driven to protect it. Fenghuang surprises Po by aiding him during the ensuing fight, despite his suspicion of her true intentions. Back at the palace, Tigress comes across Shifu after he has virtually demolished the Training Hall in frustration. The pair are then alerted as to Po's absence by Crane and deduce where he has gone. possessed by Xi'an]] Po and the previous Five find the sword still lodged in the crystal, and with the aid of Fenghuang's shielding spell manage to dislodge it. However, Shifu and the current Five then appear with a dire warning: anyone who holds the sword long enough will be possessed by the spirit of the demon Xi'an. Elephant ends up under this curse and attacks both Furious Fives and Po, but is eventually freed by their combined efforts and Shifu's efforts to reach him. Fenghuang then secures the sword, but surprises everyone by dropping it into the volcano, resulting in its apparent destruction and that of Xi'an's spirit. Realizing that Shifu had recognized the danger and acted to keep everyone safe years ago, the former Five apologize for ostracizing him. They are then persuaded by Po (reluctantly) to release Fenghuang from her manacle as per their agreement for her assistance, given that she showed honor in helping them in the mission. Fenghuang then departs, vowing to return, while Shifu surprises Po by acknowledging him as the new youngest member of the previous Furious Five—and thus the obligatory target of the group's teasing. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu * as Tigress / Mrs. Yoon * Max Koch as Mantis * as Crane * as Monkey * Peter Hastings as Guy who says bwaa * as Snow Leopard * as Elephant / Rhino #2 * as Rooster / Rhino #1 * as Fenghuang Trivia * This episode was originally scheduled to air June 29, 2014 on ,ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - First Five, The". Retrieved June 27, 2014. but it was cancelled due to a last-minute change in the channel's schedule. * This episode originally aired in other countries before its U.S. airdate. * Despite airing afterward, it is presumed that this episode chronologically takes place before the events in the episode "A Stitch in Time" due to Fenghuang's reported return from Chorh-Gom Prison. Gallery Images Party-furious-five.jpg|The Furious Five at Shifu's party Rooster-shifu-noogie.jpg|Rooster giving Shifu a "Hunan noogie" Xian-furious-five.jpg|A flashback of the Five facing Xi'an Xian-sword4.jpg|Xi'an with his sword Xian-sword3.jpg|Po attempting to draw the Sword of Xi'an Furious-five-group.jpg|Former and current Furious Fives (sans Elephant), with Po View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation First Five First Five First Five